


You Owe Me Forever

by mongaygay



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dramarama!verse, M/M, Time Travel, but they dont appear much at all, everything's just bittersweet, minhyuk appears more than kihyun, showho, the kiheon and changhyuk stories are ambiguously referenced, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongaygay/pseuds/mongaygay
Summary: “You have a lot to make up for, stealing all those days from me.” Hoseok laughed and then nodded, biting his lips.“You owe me forever, mister.”Hoseok slipped out of Hyun-woo’s grip.-In which fate is fate and the course of time cannot be altered.





	You Owe Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So the Dramarama MV by Monsta-X came out and literally nothing has been on my mind except the ShowHo storyline. I also wanted to play with the idea of Shownu meeting Wonho in his own time when he's all grown up. So there's that. Please talk to me about your Dramarama theories!! Also if you look hard enough I reference a lot of the dramarama song lyrics too.

Hyun-woo liked solitude. He liked the echoes of his feet along the wooden floors of his dojo, loved the light that streamed in, the way the rays shone on the expanse of the room that was all his own. Alone, he felt like he could pause time as long as he wanted, as though the hands of the clock bowed to his fingertips. He shut everything out.

His friends rarely visited him there. When they did, it felt like a whole other place, almost as though it was breached. Not that he’d ever tell them. Kihyun dragged around with him a sadness huge enough ever since he lost his lover, and there was no need to add onto that burden. Minhyuk was a conversation all on his own, without ever needing Hyun-Woo to put in a word, and he was satisfied just horsing around on his own. Besides, Minhyuk and Kihyun had their own opinions about the dojo.

“There’s nothing here except you and a bunch of your trophies; what an egoistic place!” Minhyuk had joked. Hyun-woo had just laughed, but in his own time he wondered what it was that was so egoistic about being by himself. 

Someone visited one day. He hadn’t been facing the door, and hadn’t heard anyone come in, but sure enough, a voice rang loud in the dojo.

“Mind if we have a spar?” 

And that was how he met Hoseok, the quiet stranger who carried himself strangely, with such lightness of the feet that Hyun-woo felt like he wasn’t even there. Every day, Hoseok would arrive, they would spar until they were both spent, and then Hoseok would leave. It was unfamiliar, but confusingly welcome for Hyun-woo. It became a rhythm, and God knew how much he loved rhythm. He could wait for this man every day.

Hoseok didn’t say much to him, and didn’t do much with him either, but he was a good partner: equal, faithful, careful. Hyun-woo knew there was something off about him, about the way he never spoke of his life, about the way he was dressed. Hyun-woo never saw him enter and never watched him leave. Everything about him was a stranger to Hyun-woo. But to his own surprise, Hyun-woo didn’t mind it.

As the days passed, with Hoseok arriving every day at exactly 5:14 p.m. and Hyun-woo patiently kneeling in his dojo waiting for him, Hyun-woo began to wonder about him more. Sometimes Hyun-woo felt like Hoseok began to understand him so well, he knew what Hyun-woo was going to do before it was done. Sometimes he felt like he had lived it before. Somehow the strangeness of it all didn’t scare Hyun-woo. When he saw Hoseok smile for the first time through the bars of the helmet, he changed his mind. He more than didn’t-mind it. 

Hyun-woo got used to the other presence that now took up his dojo, but it didn’t feel breached. Hoseok was a welcome presence, and the rhythm he provided to Hyun-woo’s life made him feel safe and stable. Hoseok was graceful and controlled and sometimes he laughed and Hyun-woo thought he sounded like the future. He sounded like a dream. Hyun-woo loved it.

But they never really talked. Conversations were held through the meetings of their swords, and relayed through their tired sighs after every match.  
How are you?  
I’m always fine. You?  
Yeah.  
Same old routine.  
How are you?  
I had a hard day.  
A more aggressive fight, an apologetic sigh.  
How are you?  
A smile. 

Sometimes it felt like Hoseok had known him longer than he’d known Hoseok. Sometimes it felt like Hoseok knew more about him than he knew about himself. But always, it seemed like Hoseok wanted to know more, from the way he stared at him, with such intrigue that Hyun-woo had never seen from anybody else. 

It made him want to protect him. Something about Hoseok made Hyun-woo think that he was lonely. And if Hoseok needed wordless spars and a constant presence, Hyun-woo was more than happy to provide. He liked Hoseok, and more than anything, he needed him too.

One day, as the two of them lay panting, feet pointed in directions opposite of one another, Hoseok began to speak.

“Thanks.” The word rang out emptily for a while before Hyun-woo replied.  
“For what?”

Hoseok rolled over onto his stomach and faced him. Hyun-woo followed suit, and Hoseok said, “For letting me spend time with you.” His expression was unreadable, but Hyun-woo was sure his own expressions were an open book to Hoseok who seemed to know so much. For some reason, he began to laugh, and the happiness in him bubbled over when Hoseok laughed with him. At that moment he felt as though everything was alright, just in the home they had made in his dojo, they were going to be okay. 

Things changed that day. For the better. They began to have actual conversations, and for once Hyun-woo didn’t feel rushed by a need to fill the time with words. Hoseok seemed happy to wait however long Hyun-woo needed. For once another presence didn’t make him feel like he was running out of time. Hoseok had all the time in the world. He had never known words could be so calming.

Sometimes Hoseok massaged him, made him let go of all the tension in his shoulders and back. He never had a bad day with Hoseok. Hoseok knew what he wanted and what he needed as if he had had rehearsal to spend time with him. It felt almost impossible how well Hoseok treated him. It made Hyun-woo begin to love him. And once be began, there was no turning back the clock.

Hyun-woo liked to think he fell for Hoseok in the span of a few months, but the truth was that he fell easily in a matter of seconds one day when Hoseok brought him the coffee he had been longing for without him asking. As he took the drink from Hoseok and watched him smile at him, all pleased with himself, Hyun-woo was already irrevocably in love. And he didn’t tell him, because he was pretty sure Hoseok knew that even before he himself did. 

Hyun-woo was in heaven, with the happiness and the comfort and the love he experienced with Hoseok. It wasn’t something he would have expected, a smooth romance, unstrained love. Not for himself. But with Hoseok, he felt like he had found forever in his very sigh and safety in his laughs. The world was theirs. When Hoseok kissed him for the first time, he swore he had Deja Vu, like he had gone through it before. But he would have been happy just reliving that day for his whole life if he had to.

He spent so much time in the dojo, even more than usual, that Minhyuk began to worry about him becoming a hermit. But the thing about Hyun-woo was that he did nothing moderately. If Hoseok was going to show up every day, Hyun-woo was going to wait for him every day. And wait he did. 

Hyun-woo doesn’t notice anything wrong when Hoseok came in that day, but slowly as they sparred, he felt as though something was wrong. Hoseok sparred with him as usual but there was a heavy tension in the air. There was something desperate about the way he moved, excessively careful. It was like he was afraid of doing something wrong. When they rested together that day, Hoseok held him tighter than usual and nodded more than usual as he talked. For once, Hyun-woo felt rushed by Hoseok’s presence, by his frightened eyes and his too-tight grip. 

When Hoseok asked to spar again, Hyun-woo agreed. There was a strange atmosphere hanging above them as they prepared. As Shownu tightened the belt around Hoseok’s uniform, he felt the other’s desperation spreading to him. He wanted to hold him from behind, but outwards he only sighed and tied it with a delicate hand. He couldn’t see Hoseok, but he could only imagine the expression of false calm on his face. They sparred in silence again, and Hyun-woo was scared of this notion that everything was wrong. He reached towards Hoseok, but drew away. He probably was imagining it.

As they rested again, Hoseok seemed worlds away. None of the comfort and safety that Hyun-woo had come to love was there. He didn’t know what was going on, and for once, Hoseok didn’t seem to know either. The silence filled the air. Then Hoseok pulled out a watch. Hyun-woo noted that it was not like any other watch he had seen before. It was more intricate somehow, and Hoseok handled it with such care. 

“I have something to confess.”

Hyun-woo swallowed in apprehension, studying the anxious look on the other’s face. He nodded slowly, urging Hoseok to go on.

“I’m… not from here,” he paused, and waited for Hyun-woo’s nod to go on.  
“Look at this news article. I’m sure you’ll understand”

TIME TRAVELLER SKIPS TOWN

He blinked. What? Slowly, things began to click into place: Hoseok’s clothes, his unfamiliar way of speaking. Hyun-woo was not the type to be stunned, and he was not this time either. After assessing the situation, he thought he should have known much earlier. There were many news articles on the time-traveler that was dropping in, and Hoseok had shown all the signs. Hoseok was watching him anxiously, and looked relieved upon seeing Hyun-woo’s calm expression.

“That explains you winning all the matches.”

And there it was again-- Hoseok’s laugh. Hyun-woo felt the tension disappear as Hoseok erupted into his wonderful laugh again. He let himself be pulled into Hoseok’s arms as he begins to laugh too. Everything was okay. He thought about how Hoseok always seemed to know what he wanted, and asked, “How many times have you travelled back to the same days to redo it?” 

Hoseok became serious again, and replied, “I’ve returned to the day of our first kiss a couple of times. And the day we first started talking. Good days like that.” Hyun-woo thought about how it seemed like Hoseok had known him longer than he had known Hoseok. So he was right. Hoseok had experienced days with him that he would never remember. Hoseok lived in a world where nothing he did mattered but he used that power to make sure Hyun-woo would have the best possible days. It touched him.

“This is the only time I’m ever going to do today.” Hoseok murmured, nuzzling into his neck. 

When Hyun-woo asked him why he would have travelled back 30 years just to visit someone random guy, Hoseok shook his head. He didn’t explain, instead only whispering about how nothing he did for Hyun-woo was done in moderation. He said, “I can’t choose you randomly because I love you too extremely for that.” 

Hearing that, Hyun-woo pulled him in for a kiss, and they just fell into each other. Hoseok tasted like the future, and Hyun-woo knew it for a fact this time. He felt like he was in a drama, just by how his life was going. 

That day when Hoseok was about to leave again, Hyun-woo gripped his hand tight.

“You have a lot to make up for, stealing all those days from me.” Hoseok laughed and then nodded, biting his lips.

“You owe me forever, mister.”

Hoseok slipped out of Hyun-woo’s grip. 

This time when he left Hyun-woo watched him from the corner of his eyes.


End file.
